Weihnachten in Familie
by ShiKahr
Summary: Eine kleine romantische Geschichte über Kirk und Spock und Weihnachten...


Fandom: Star Trek – Classic  
Warnings: keine  
Pairing: K&S, K/S impl.

**Weihnachten in Familie**

Captain Kirk verließ gerade sein Quartier, als er von Dr. McCoy abgefangen wurde.

"Jim!", rief er ihm hinterher. Kirk blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

"Was ist denn los?" fragte er.

"Weihnachten steht vor der Tür."

"Ach Pille", lachte Jim und legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter. "Hängst du immer noch an dieser alten Tradition?" McCoy zog eine Schnute. "Also, was willst du mir sagen?", bohrte Kirk.

"Landurlaub...", kam die knappe Antwort des Doktors, "ich dachte, ich könnte meine Tochter mal wieder besuchen."

Kirk sah seinen Freund etwas sentimental an und lächelte dann: "Klar gibt's Landurlaub ... Hatten wir doch bisher jedes Jahr." Er packte Pille mit beiden Händen an der Schulter und fügte hinzu, "... und zwar auf vielfachen Wunsch eines einzelnen Herrn."

Pille grinste gequält und wirkte um Jahre gealtert. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er nicht nur urlaubsreif war, sondern auch seine Tochter vermisste. Sie waren langsam weitergegangen und blieben vor dem Turbolift stehen. Die Türen öffneten sich und sie stiegen ein. Erst als der Lift sich in Bewegung setzte, nahmen sie ihr Gespräch wieder auf.

"Und du, Jim? Bleibst du wieder auf dem Schiff?"

"Mmh", machte Kirk gespielt nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, ich werde dieses Jahr auch mal wieder nach Hause fahren. Meine Mutter weiß angeblich nicht mehr, wie ich aussehe."

"Wundert mich nicht ...", gab McCoy in seinem typisch zynischen Ton zurück.

"Aber ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mit Spock mache...", sinnierte Kirk.

"Wieso? Was ist denn mit ihm?"

"Na wenn du weg bist und ich weg bin --", begann der Captain.

"Jim. Ist das dein Ernst? Er ist ein erwachsener Ma--, ähm, Vulkanier. Er wird sich schon zu beschäftigen wissen. Und wie du weißt, bedeutet ihm Weihnachten nichts. Ich könnte mich fast dazu hinreißen lassen, zu sagen, dass er es hasst, was er natürlich sofort zurückweisen würde, weil das ja ein Gefühlsausbruch wäre ..."

Kirk lachte. "Du hast Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber zu Weihnachten fühle ich mich immer verantwortlich für ihn..."

"Schwachsinn, Jim. Er kann sich sehr gut um sich selbst kümmern.", warf McCoy erneut ein. "Kannst du dich noch an letztes Jahr erinnern?" Kirk nickte und musste wieder lachen. "Da hatten wir noch Wochen danach damit zu tun, uns an seine neue Dateistruktur zu gewöhnen, die er aus Langeweile programmiert und gleich mal installiert hat."

Kirk schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Oh ja, daran kann ich mich sehr lebhaft erinnern, weil ich ihm fast an die Gurgel gegangen wäre. Aber leider hatte seine neue Struktur für uns einige Vorteile, so dass wir ihm im Nachhinein sogar noch Dankbar sein mussten."

"Einige?", sagte Pille und zog neben seiner Stimme auch seine Braue hoch. "Ich sag es wirklich ungern, aber sie hatte nur Vorteile für uns. Ich konnte bisher nichts finden, was ich dem Spitzohr vorwerfen könnte."

"Na Gott sei Dank. Bis später dann, Pille.", sagte Kirk, klopfte McCoy nochmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und verließ den Lift in Richtung Freizeitdeck.

Die Tage fegten dahin und Weihnachten rückte immer näher.

"Nein Mutter, ich komme über die Feiertage zu dir, wie ich es versprochen habe ..." leierte Jim etwas leidlich herunter.

Er wusste nicht wie sie es tat, aber seine Mutter hatte ein großes Talent, es jedesmal zu schaffen, dass er sich wie ein Kind vorkam. Doch er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, denn außer ihm war ihr niemand mehr geblieben. Nachdem sein Vater bei einem Transporterunfall ums Leben gekommen war und sein Bruder Sam vor drei Jahren Opfer einer seltsamen Seuche wurde, war sie allein. Seit dem bettelte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit, er möge sie doch besuchen kommen. 'Und bring deine Freunde mit, Jimmy' waren dabei ständig ihre Worte. Sie vergaß manchmal einfach, dass es kein Katzensprung war, schnell mal zu einen Besuch zur Erde zu beamen, aber auch das warf er ihr nicht vor. Er ertrug gelassen ihren Wunsch, dieses Jahr doch bitte zu ihr zu kommen, weil sie noch so ein einsames Fest nicht ertrüge. Und er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, tatsächlich Spock zu fragen, ob er ihm den Gefallen täte, und mit ihm käme, weil seine Mutter ihn so gern kennenlernen wolle.

"Und kommt dein Vulkanier nun mit?", fragte sie freudig erregt.

Kirk zog seine Stirn in Falten, dann atmete er geräuschvoll aus und sagte, "Mutter, ich habe ihn noch nicht gefragt. Und er ist auch nicht sehr gesprächig. Er mag Weihnachten eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Ach und ...", setzte er dann noch hinzu, "... er ist nicht _mein_ Vulkanier."

"Ach Jimmy, du weißt doch was ich meine..." tätschelte sie ihn verbal.

"Ja, das weiß ich, aber du solltest das trotzdem nicht so sagen. Das gefällt mir nicht."

"Jimmy", ihr Ton hatte wieder diesen Klang, bei dem er ihr nichts abschlagen konnte, "sei ein guter Junge und mach deiner Mutter eine Freude."

"Ja Mutter, ich werde mich bemühen. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen. Ich muss jetzt zum Dienst. Kirk --" Er war gerade im Begriff, die Verbindung zu beenden, als er sah wie sie sich vorbeugte. "Dann bis in ein paar Tagen. Ich freue mich sehr. Kirk aus."

Erschöpft ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken und strich sich durch die Haare. Warum mussten Eltern immer so anstrengend sein? Aber er würde das durchhalten, nahm er sich vor. Gleich nach Ende seiner Schicht würde er sich Spock zur Seite nehmen und ihn fragen, ob er ihn begleiten würde. Ein bisschen frische Luft würde auch dem Vulkanier gut tun, dessen Gesichtsfarbe selbst Kirk ein wenig zu fahl war. Mit der richtigen Leidensmine würde er Spock nicht lange bitten müssen. Hoffte er zumindest, sah er sich doch schon in einer anstrengenden Diskussion über das wieso und weshalb mit dem Vulkanier verstrickt.

Der Türsummer in Jims Quartier meldete einen Besucher an.

"Ja, kommen Sie, Spock", bat Kirk ohne sich umzusehen.

Er wusste, es konnte nur Spock sein, weil alle anderen mit Packen beschäftigt waren. Pille hatte er seit seinem letzten Gespräch überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihre Unterhaltungen, die sie danach noch miteinander geführt hatten, waren ausschließlich beruflicher Natur und konnten schnell und unkompliziert per Interkom geführt werden.

"Captain, Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?", fragte Spock in seinem typisch monotonen Ton.

"Ja Spock, bitte ..." Jim zeigte auf einen Sessel. "Setzen Sie sich."

"Wird es denn länger dauern? Wenn nicht, würde ich lieber stehen."

"Wie Sie wollen.", antwortete Kirk und sah den Vulkanier etwas enttäuscht an.

Spock sah sich im Quartier um, mied damit den Blick des Menschen, der ihn mit seinen mitleidigen Augen erwartungsvoll anstarrte. Spock kannte diese Taktik des Captains nur zu gut. Er blieb noch einen Moment stehen, drehte dann kaum merklich, doch leicht genervt die Augen und setzte sich gegenüber des Captains auf den ihm angebotenen Sessel. Kirk stand auf und lief etwas unruhig hin und her. Er wusste nicht wie er beginnen sollte. Spock bemerkte, dass den Captain etwas bewegte und fragte schließlich:

"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Captain?"

"Nein ... ja ... ich weiß nicht", er schlug sich nachdenklich die Faust in seine Handfläche.

"Was haben Sie denn? Kann ich bei der Lösung behilflich sein?" schob der Vulkanier nach.

"Ja Spock, ja", ertönte die Stimme des Captains hinter ihm.

"Ich werde es versuchen. Wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was das Problem ist, so dass ich eine Lösung herausarbeiten kann ..."

Kirk lachte über die Ausdrucksweise seines Freundes. Wenn er jedoch daran dachte, wie sich seine Mutter mit einem derart steifen Vulkanier unterhalten mochte, verging ihm das Lachen sofort wieder. Aber sie wollte ihn kennenlernen und er hatte ihr versprochen, sein Bestes zu versuchen, ihn zu überreden.

"Das Problem ist meine Mutter, Spock.", nuschelte er schließlich.

Spock hob in üblicher Manier seine Braue, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und antwortete: "Nun Captain. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie ich Ihnen bei diesem Problem helfen könnte."

"Kommen Sie mit mir über Weihnachten zur Erde.", schoss es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, dass er sich selbst erschrak. Spocks Miene veränderte sich nicht. "Meine Mutter will, dass ich Sie mitbringe ..." versuchte er sich zu erklären. Spock schwieg auch weiterhin. Jim hatte sich mittlerweile wieder hingesetzt und trommelte nervös auf den Tisch. Er erwartete eine Antwort und das wusste Spock.

"Positiv.", sagte dieser schließlich.

"Was?", kam es überrascht von Jim, der sogleich wieder aufsprang. Mit so einem schnellen Erfolg hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte befürchtet, den Vulkanier auf Knien anbetteln zu müssen. Er war verblüfft. "Spock das ist ja großartig." Er zog seinen Freund aus dem Sessel und schob ihn freundlich aber bestimmt zur Tür.

Spock sah ihn irritiert an: "Captain, aber --"

"Nein nein, Spock. Was es auch ist, was Sie sagen wollen, das können wir alles später besprechen. Sie müssen jetzt in ihr Quartier, Ihre Sachen zusammenpacken - und nehmen Sie genug Thermounterwäsche mit, denn in Iowa ist es im Winter sehr kalt - wir werden morgen vom Raumer abgeholt und beamen dann von der Station zur Erde."

Als Spock das Quartier verlassen hatte, klatschte Jim freudig in die Hände. Jetzt war er bereit diese Reise anzutreten. Er schaute auf seine leere Tasche, die noch immer unberührt in der Ecke lag. Und jetzt war er auch erst wirklich bereit, zu packen. Er würde mit Spock zu seiner Mutter fahren. Ihn erfasste ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, dem er kurz nachgab, sich aber gleich darauf wieder fasste und pfeifend begann seine Sachen zu packen.

Sie materialisierten in der zentralen Reisestation von Iowa City, ungefähr 15 Meilen von Riverside entfernt. Spock, eingemummelt in mindestens drei Lagen Thermokleidung, Mütze, Handschuhe und Schneestiefel, hatte wohl ein bisschen übertrieben und sah aus wie ein Eskimo. Kirk besah sich seinen Freund und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Der Vulkanier hatte Schwierigkeiten sich zu bewegen, doch versuchte er trotzdem möglichst elegant von der Transporterfläche zu stolpern.

"Spock, Sie sind viel zu dick angezogen.", flüsterte er ihm zu und der Vulkanier war kaum in der Lage zu widersprechen. "Kommen Sie, wir brauchen ein Fahrzeug." Spock sah ihn irritiert an.

"Wozu brauchen wir denn ein Fahrzeug? Ich nahm an, wir seien bereits am Ziel.", kam Spocks Frage.

"Nein, wir haben noch ein paar Meilen vor uns. Also nehmen Sie ihre Tasche und kommen Sie." Gesagt getan. Sie gingen durch die Reisestation zu einer Fahrzeugvermietung und ließen sich einen altmodischen Geländewagen geben. "Ich dachte, das ist vielleicht ein bisschen romantischer ...", versuchte Jim sich Spock gegenüber für seine Wahl zu verteidigen. Spock schien alles etwas gleichgültig hinzunehmen und trabte seinem Captain hinterher zum Wagen. Sie verstauten ihre Taschen auf den Rücksitzen und setzten sich vorn hinein, was bei Spock ein längeres Unterfangen wurde, da er durch die vielen Schichten sehr unbeweglich war. Schließlich fuhren sie los.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließen sie die Stadtgrenze von Iowa City hinter sich. Durch die Schneedecke, die selbst die Schnellstraße bedeckte, waren die Geräusche der Fahrt gedämpft und verbreiteten tatsächlich eine romantische Stimmung. Kirk, der hinter dem Lenkrad saß, sah hin und wieder zu seinem vulkanischen Freund hinüber, der anscheinend komplett verzückt von der sich darbietenden Natur, aus dem Fenster sah.

"Na Spock, habe ich Ihnen zu viel versprochen?", versuchte Kirk ein Gespräch und bezog sich damit auf die Einwände, die Spock schließlich doch noch geäußert hatte, bevor sie das Schiff verlassen hatten. Spock wandte sich zu ihm, doch er antwortete nicht. Kirk glaubte ein Glitzern in den Augen des Mannes neben ihm zu sehen. Lächelte er gar? Nein, das bildete er sich sicher nur ein. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Spock sah ihn noch eine Weile an, was Kirk aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahrnahm. Er freute sich, hier mit dem Vulkanier allein zu sein, niemand der sie stören, kein Kommunikator oder Interkom, das ihr Beisammensein unterbrechen konnte. Und keine Möglichkeit zu flüchten, weder für ihn noch für Spock.

"Spock, ist Ihnen nicht warm, um Himmels willen?", fragte Kirk, um das Gespräch wieder anzukurbeln. Spock sprach noch immer nicht, er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Spock, bitte sagen Sie was. Es ist ja unheimlich mit Ihnen. Sie sind doch sonst nicht so ... schüchtern.", scherzte Jim. Spock wandte sich wieder Kirk zu.

"Captain --", begann er.

"Jim", fuhr ihm Kirk bittend dazwischen. Spock sah ihn mit erhobenen Brauen an und schwieg. "Na, also was haben Sie, Spock."

"Jim, Sie sind mir ein Freund geworden, den ich niemals missen möchte.", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. Es klang wie ein Geständnis aus dem Mund dieses Mannes, der sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen würde, als so etwas laut auszusprechen. Kirk sah ihn lange an, lenkte den Wagen an den Straßenrand und ließ ihn ausrollen.

"Wie war das bitte?"

"Haben Sie wirklich nicht verstanden, was ich sagte?", fragte Spock, der das sicher nicht noch einmal wiederholen würde. Er saß da, wie aus Eis und blickte den Captain an.

"Spock, Sie sind jetzt sicher nur sentimental, wegen all der schönen Umgebung und Weihnachten macht die Leute eh immer ein wenig wehmütig ..."

"Captain - Jim, ich bin seit Jahren umgeben von Menschen, doch keinen würde ich als Freund bezeichnen. Sie sind die Ausnahme. Sie sind der Grund, weshalb ich nicht zum Vulkan zurück will. Sie sind wohl auch der Grund, weshalb ich mir Doktor McCoys ständige Sticheleien gefallen lasse."

Kirk starrte den Vulkanier an.

"Wissen Sie, ich war sehr ... ohne zu viele Gefühle in meine Worte hinein zu interpretieren ... froh, als Sie mir das Angebot machten, mit Ihnen hierher zu kommen. Ich habe Ihr Angebot mit großem Vergnügen angenommen.", gestand der Vulkanier seinem menschlichen Freund.

Kirk sah ihn leicht verzückt an. Als er sich bewusst wurde, wie er aussehen musste, zog er seinen Mund zusammen und sah auf seine Hände. "Sie tun das alles hier also nicht, weil es sich meine Mutter gewünscht hatte?" Spock schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann sah er Kirk mit einem intensiven Blick seiner schwarzen Augen an und fügte hinzu: "Vielleicht auch wegen Ihrer Mutter, aber hauptsächlich wegen Ihnen. Ich genieße Ihre Gegenwart." Jim begann zu strahlen. "Danke Spock, das ist das schönste Geschenk, das Sie mir geben konnten. Und meiner Mutter machen Sie mit Ihrer Anwesenheit eine große Freude. Dabei ist morgen doch erst Weihnachten." Er lachte unsicher. Spock sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Kirk lenkte das Fahrzeug wieder auf die verschneite Straße und mit dem Knirschen unter den Rädern setzten sie ihre Fahrt fort.

"Mutter!", rief Jim, als sie ihre Sachen aus dem Wagen geholt und die Türen verschlossen hatten. Da stand sie. Um ihren Bauch hatte sie eine Schürze gebunden, an der sie sich ihre Hände abtrocknete, während sie lächelnd aus dem Haus trat und auf ihren Sohn zuging. Spock stand noch immer am Wagen. Er fühlte sich unwohl und fehl am Platz, bei dieser Familiensache.

"Jimmy, mein Junge.", rief sie, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und stürmisch auf beide Wangenseiten küsste. "Hattet ihr eine gute Reise?"

"Ja Mutter."

"Seit ihr gut durch die Berge gekommen ... bei all dem Schnee auf den Straßen."

"JA, Mutter."

"Und Sie sind sicher Jimmys Freund, der Vulkanier Spock, nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich plötzlich von ihrem Sohn ab und ging auf Spock zu. Dieser nickte nur. "Sie sehen durchgefroren aus." Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn um. "Kommt erstmal rein. Ihr werdet sonst noch krank und ich habe keine Lust über Weihnachten eure Krankenschwester zu sein.", regte sie sich gespielt auf, lächelte Spock nochmals an und verschwand vor den beiden Männern wieder im Haus. Kirk legte dem Vulkanier eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn vor sich her in das Innere der kleinen Behausung.

"Kommt mit, ich zeige euch, wo ihr eure Sachen abstellen könnt." Sie ging voran und Kirk und Spock folgten ihr schweigend in das Obergeschoss. Sie zeigte ihnen ihre Zimmer und ließ die Beiden dann allein. "Ich mache uns Kakao. Kommt in die Küche, wenn ihr oben fertig seid.", kam es im Befehlston von unten. "Ja Mutter." Kirk seufzte und sah Spock an. Und wieder hatte er den Eindruck ein dünnes Lächeln spiele um die Mundwinkel des Vulkaniers.

Die erste Nacht in diesem fremden Bett war für Spock sehr beschwerlich. Die Matratze war so weich, dass er glaubte auf Wasser zu liegen. Der Inhalt des altmodischen Federbetts ließ ihn unentwegt niesen und bewegte sich wiederholt zum Fußende. Und die Geräusche, die sowohl vom Inneren des Hauses als auch von der Umgebung außerhalb des Hauses kamen, ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Und Jims Zimmer lag am anderen Ende des Flurs, was Spock als einen nicht akzeptabel großen Abstand empfand.

Seit einiger Zeit rumorte es im Haus, Jims Mutter war also bereits aufgestanden. Spock tat es ihr gleich. Er wickelte sich in einen dicken Bademantel und trat aus seinem Zimmer.

Die Tür knarrte und Winona rief nach oben: "Jimmy? Bist du schon wach? Die Reise war sicher sehr anstrengend und du solltest ausschlaf--" Sie unterbrach, als sie Spock am oberen Ende der Treppe stehen sah. "Oh Spock, Sie sind es. Ich dachte mein Sohn, sei schon auf den Beinen."

"Nein Mrs. Kirk, Jim schläft noch. Ich selbst habe leider kaum ein Auge zugetan."

"Oh das ist aber nicht schön, Mr. Spock. Soll ich Ihnen einen Kaffee mit machen? Ich wollte mir gerade einen brühen."

"Gern, Mrs. Kirk, vielen Dank."

"Nennen Sie mich bitte Winona. Sie sind doch Jimmys Freund, oder?" Spock nickte. Die Eigenart, wie sie ihren Sohn immer 'Jimmy' nannte, amüsierte ihn.

Er setzte sich zu Winona an den Tisch und sie tranken gemeinsam einen frischgebrühten Kaffee.

"Mr. Spock, ich bin sehr froh, dass Jimmy Sie als Freund hat. Wie Sie wissen haben wir nicht sehr häufig Kontakt, aber wann immer wir mit einander reden, fällt Ihr Name mindestens einmal. Und dabei sieht er sehr glücklich aus. Sie scheinen ein gutes Team zu sein."

"Ja, das sind wir." Kam es von oben und Jim kam grinsend mit stietzigen Haaren die Treppe herunter. "Ihr redet über mich? Nur gutes, will ich hoffen..."

Beide hatten sich zu ihm ungewandt und schauten ihn überrascht an. Jim kam in die Küche beugte sich zu seiner Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Morgen Mom." Dann wandte er sich zu Spock und tat so, als wolle er ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange geben, erhob sich jedoch wieder und lächelte den Vulkanier verschmitzt an. "Morgen Spock." Dann nahm er sich eine Tasse aus dem Schrank, schenkte sich ebenfalls Kaffee ein und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

"Was habt ihr für heute vor?", fragte Winona.

Kirk sah zu Spock, der erwartungsvoll die Brauen hob. "Ich dachte, ich zeige Spock ein bisschen die Gegend. Wir könnten auch nochmal in die Stadt fahren, falls du noch etwas brauchst, Mutter."

"Nein Jimmy. Ich habe alles hier." Sie sah Spock an: "Essen Sie Fisch?"

Spock nickte. "Ja, Ma'am."

Jim sah ihn überrascht an. "Du isst Fisch? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht."

"Sie wissen vieles nicht ..." _'...noch nicht...'_ fügte Spock in Gedanken hinzu und sah seinen Captain intensiv an.

"Ihr könntet ja in das neue Bad gehen, was sie letztes Jahr gebaut haben. Es soll sehr schön sein.", warf Mrs. Kirk ein und trank ihren Kaffee aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der Vulkanier ihren Sohn musterte und ein Kribbeln ging ihr durch den Bauch.

"Mal schauen Mom, erstmal müssen wir uns anziehen ..." sagte er und grinste dabei Spock an. Der wandte seinen Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kaffee.

Dick eingepackt kamen sie beide die Treppe herunter.

"Ihr seht aus, wie diese Astronauten von früher ...", scherzte Winona.

"Draußen sind ja auch 20 Grad unter Null, Mutter.", kam Kirks schnippische Antwort.

Spock zog ihm leicht am Arm. Er wollte keinen Streit, das war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Jim ließ sich von ihm aus dem Haus ziehen, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Kirk", warf Spock noch in den Raum, dann fiel die Tür zu.

"Jim, sie wollte doch nur nett sein. Was haben Sie denn?", versuchte Spock den Captain zu beruhigen.

"Mmh", murrte der. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Gefällt es Ihnen denn hier überhaupt?"

"Nun, außer dem Haus und ihrer Mutter habe ich noch nicht viel gesehen. Lassen Sie uns ein wenig die Gegend erkunden, dann kann ich Ihnen eher sagen, ob es mir hier gefällt." Und wieder umspielte ein scheinbares Lächeln, Spocks Lippen.

Sie stapften durch den Schnee. Spock schien sich ausgesprochen wohl zu fühlen und Jim genoss es, den Vulkanier einfach nur zu beobachten. Spock war vorausgelaufen, weil etwas Weißes durch den Schnee tobte.

"Haben Sie das gesehen, Jim?", rief er ihm von weiten zu.

"Ja Spock, das ist ein Schneehase." Kirk freute sich über das scheinbar kindliche Interesse Spocks an allem, was er sah. "Haben Sie schon mal einen Schneemann gesehen, Spock?", rief Jim dem sich entfernenden Mann zu.

"Nein Sir. Ist er gefährlich? Wir haben keine Phaser dabei..."

Kirk lachte. Er lachte aus vollem Herzen und rannte Spock entgegen. Auf halbem Wege hob er eine Handvoll Schnee auf, formte ihn zu einem Ball und warf ihn. Er landete an Spocks Kopf. Der Vulkanier blickte überrascht auf, und als er sah wie Kirk bereits einen weiteren Ball aus der weißen Masse formte, bückte er sich ebenso und tat es dem Menschen nach. Sie bewarfen sich gegenseitig, liefen wie zwei Kinder durch den knietiefen Schnee und jagten einander. Spock vergaß dabei vollkommen seine vulkanischen Prämissen und gab sich seiner menschlichen Hälfte hin. Sie jagten, fielen, lachten. Und alles fühlte sich so richtig an. Kirk seifte den Vulkanier mit Schnee ein und Spock hielt ihn eng an sich gedrückt und rollte mit ihm durch die winterliche Landschaft.

Als sie beide außer Atem waren, gönnten sie sich eine Auszeit. Kirk lehnte sich an einen Baum und schnaufte. Sein heftiger Atem warf nebelige Schwaden vor seinem Mund. Er lachte Spock glücklich an.

"Spock, irgendwas ist passiert.", sagte Jim nach einer Weile, noch immer leicht atemlos.

"Was meinen Sie?", fragte Spock, doch Jim hätte wetten können, dass der Vulkanier sehr wohl wusste, worauf er ansprach.

"Sie scheinen so verändert, seit wir hier sind. So ... unvulkanisch." Der Wind schüttelte die Baumkrone über ihm und bedeckte Kirk mit einem Batzen Schnee.

Spock ging bedächtig auf ihn zu, blieb ein paar Schritte vor ihm stehen und blickte den Menschen an. Kirk schluckte. Was passierte gerade, fragte er sich und stand wie erstarrt, sah zu wie sich Spock langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, näherte. Der Vulkanier sagte nichts, es spielte nur ein dünnes Lächeln um seine Lippen.

"Und ... Sie lächeln ..." stotterte Jim, als Spock nur noch einen kleinen Schritt vom ihm entfernt stand. Seine Augen waren schwarz und Jim schluckte erneut. So viel Nähe gab es noch nie zwischen ihnen. Besonders erstaunlich fand er, dass Spock diese Nähe herstellte. Er kam auf ihn zu und er berührte ihn im Gesicht, wischte ihm den Schnee ab, strich ganz leicht über seine Wange, ganz leicht über seine Lippen. Jim stand nur da und ließ es geschehen. Spock zog sich einen Handschuh aus und wiederholte seine Bewegungen. Jims Herz hämmerte und er schluckte hart. Die Berührungen dieser zarten warmen Haut des Vulkaniers sprühten wie Elektrizität. Jim griff nach Spocks Hand die sich in seinem Gesicht befand und führte sie an seinen Mund, doch seine Lippen berührte sie nicht. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen: "Spock, was tust du hier? So kenne ich dich nicht." Spock sah ihn weiterhin fest an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Jim. Ich hielt es für angebracht. Ich hatte das ... Bedürfnis, dich zu berühren." Er ließ die Hand sinken.

Stille senkte sich über die schneeverhängte Landschaft. Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Waren sie nicht gerade erst aus dem Haus gegangen?

"Spock wir sollten zurückgehen, es wird schnell dunkel. Und es ist nicht lustig, sich hier in der Wildnis zu verlaufen.", sagte er leicht hektisch. "Außerdem habe ich Hunger, wie ein Löwe."

Spock nickte nur, schob seine Hände in die Taschen seiner dicken Jacke und stapfte neben Jim zurück zum Haus.

"Da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", begrüßte sie Jims Mutter. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" Eilig nahm sie ihnen ihre Mäntel ab und hängte sie zum trocknen auf.

"Sind rumgelaufen ...", murmelte Jim. Er fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig nach dieser Sache im Schnee und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Spock blieb bei Winona. Sie gab ihm eine Tasse mit heißem Kakao und sie setzten sich an den Kamin.

"Hat es Ihnen gefallen?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

"Was meinen Sie?"

"Den Spaziergang, den Schnee und die klare Luft. Nach all den Jahren auf einem Raumschiff, haben Sie es bestimmt sehr genossen."

"Ich habe es genossen mit Jim zusammen zu sein ..." presste er heraus.

Winona sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Nach all dem was ihr Sohn über Spock erzählt hatte, hatte sie einen verschlossenen, zurückhaltenden, mürrischen, gefühlskalten und wortkargen Vulkanier erwartet. Doch der Mann der ihr hier gegenüber saß, war so ganz anders. Er war warm, freundlich, offen und er sprach über Gefühle ... seine Gefühle für ihren Sohn. Sie lächelte, setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken. Spock ließ es geschehen.

"Weiß er es?", fragte sie schließlich.

"Was?", kam seine Gegenfrage sofort und er sah sie an.

"Dass Sie ihn ...", sie sprach nicht zu Ende, denn er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der keine weitere Nachfrage duldete.

Im selben Moment erschien Jim an der Treppe. Winona wusste nicht, ob Spock diese Frage zu weit gegangen war oder ob er Jims Erscheinen vorhergesehen hatte. Sie legte ihm schließlich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und stand auf. Jim nahm stattdessen ihren Platz ein. Stumm saßen die beiden Männer nebeneinander. Winona stand etwas abseits in der Küche, bereitete das Weihnachtsessen vor und beobachtete die Beiden. Sie war gespannt, wie ihr Sohn sich verhalten würde.

"Spock ...?", Kirk legte seine Hand auf Spock Unterarm und sah ihn an. "Sieh mich an, bitte."

Spock sah ihn an. "Jim, ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte nicht mitkommen sollen und noch viel weniger hätte ich Ihnen das sagen sollen, was ich gesagt habe."

"Das ist doch Quatsch, Spock."

"Wirklich?", er sah ihn mit stechendem Blick an.

"Aber natürlich." Kirk lächelte. "Denkst du, ich hätte dich gebeten mitzukommen, wenn ich es nicht selbst gewollt hätte? Meine Mutter ist eine tolle Frau, aber sie ist nicht das Maß aller Dinge und diesen Gefallen, dich hierher zu bringen, hat sie eher mir, als ich ihr gemacht." Er sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an. "Darf ich deine Hand nehmen?", fragte Jim und streckte ihn seine entgegen.

Spock sah erst ihn, dann die ihm dargebotene Hand an. Schließlich ließ er seine in Jims sinken. So saßen sie stumm neben einander, Jim strich mit seinem Daumen über Spocks Handrücken, der jedes Mal leicht zurückzuckte, wenn er die Berührung spürte. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und sie vergaßen, dass Mrs. Kirk sie allem Anschein nach mit einem amüsierten Blick beobachtete.

Nach einer Weile zog Jim seinen Freund auf die Füße. "Komm wir helfen Mutter beim Tisch decken. Sie wird gleich mit dem Essen fertig sein. Es gibt Fisch.", er zwinkerte dem Vulkanier zu.

Am nächsten Morgen war Spock als Erster wach. Er hatte wieder nicht gut geschlafen. Diesmal allerdings waren es die Gedanken an den vergangenen Tag gewesen, die ihn wach gehalten hatten. Was war hier so anders als auf dem Schiff? Dass er hier seinen Gefühlen nachgab und auf der Enterprise nicht? Wieso fühlte er sich hier so vollkommen geborgen? Es war nicht allein Jims Gegenwart, denn die war auf dem Schiff ebenso da, sondern auch Jims Mutter. Er fühlte sich geliebt, ohne Bedingung, ohne Kompromisse. Nicht einmal sein 'Geständnis' hatte sie zurückschrecken können. Im Gegenteil, dadurch suchte sie seine Nähe nur noch mehr. Es war verwirrend, aber er fühlte ... ja, er fühlte sich zu Hause.

Still und in Gedanken stand er am Fenster, mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand und sah hinaus. Draußen fielen dicke Flocken der weißen Pracht vom Himmel. Spock war fasziniert. Er liebte Schnee. Er liebte es, hier zu sein. Er liebte Jim.

Die Schritte hinter ihm nahm er nicht wahr. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schrak er auf. "Fröhliche Weihnachten, Spock.", hörte er Jim leise sagen. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Kirk ihm ein Geschenk entgegenhielt. Zögernd nahm Spock es entgegen.

"Ich habe gar nichts für Sie, Captain.", entschuldigte sich Spock.

"Sag endlich Jim zu mir und hör mit dem 'Sie' auf ...", grinste der Mensch, "... und wenn du mich jetzt bitte einmal richtig umarmen würdest, wäre das das Schönste Geschenk, das ich je bekommen habe."

Spock sah auf die kleine Schachtel, dann auf Jim, der bereits mit ausgebreiteten Armen da stand. Innerlich zögernd trat Spock schließlich auf Jim zu, nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

"Danke Spock.", nuschelte Jim.

"Ich habe zu danken, Cap- ... Entschuldigung, Jim.", gab Spock sofort zurück.

Sie entließen einander aus der Umarmung und sahen sich an. "Ich habe dich wirklich sehr gern und möchte nicht mehr ohne dich sein müssen.", presste Jim letztlich heraus.

"Das musst du nicht, denn solange es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich an deiner Seite sein.", schwor der Vulkanier. Dann lächelte er, diesmal offen und in seinen Augen strahlte Glück und Zufriedenheit.

Ende


End file.
